The Revival of The Blackswordsman
by Taael
Summary: What happened if Aleister gave Kirito the option to get back his powers from Sword Art Online? With Kirito now living in Academy City how will things turn out for him?
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Sword Art Online and Toaru Majutsu No Index with the majority of the story-taking place in Academy City. You are required to know the story of Sword Art Online to the end of the ALO arc and the beginning of the sister arc of Toaru Majutsu No Index. Also I will address Kirito as Kazuto when in the real world. Hope you enjoy the story

**2 Years Ago**

As Aleister stared at the news title on the TV screen, **'10,000 people stuck in the game Sword Art Online by madman Kayaba Akihiko!**' he could not help but laugh,

"What does Kayaba want to accomplish by doing this? Power? A new world? Hmm…"

Aleister quickly brushed aside the news broadcast, not realizing that it would produce an esper destine to change the world. At the same time a player by the name of Kirito was just starting his new life in the death game.

**Present Day**

"Asuna, how are you adjusting to real world?"

Asuna immediately looked a little depressed before perking up and responding,

"I feel like I am adjusted to the real world…especially with you to help."

Asuna added the last part a little meekly as Kazuto decided to tease her.

"I couldn't hear the last part. Can you repeat it again?"

As a smile of mischievousness spread across Kazuto's face, Asuna punched him in the shoulder.

"Can you stop teasing me? Geez Kirito-kun…. Why do you always have to make fun of me?"

Kazuto wanted to hug Asuna _so_ badly as she created the cutest pout he had ever seen.

"Sorry. Sorry. But, you are just so fun to tease you know?"

As he put his hand on Asuna's cheek and brought it closer to his. Asuna immediately started blushing and tried scooting a little closer to Kazuto on the bench. Just as their lips were almost touching each other, Kazuto's phone rang. Irritated by the phone call that interrupted their moment Kazuto quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, there Kirito or should I say Kazuto-kun."

Kazuto's demeanor suddenly changed, as the result of someone calling him his ingame name. It was rare that anyone in the real world used his ingame name aside from Asuna and also knew that this phone number was his. A voice belonging to man who sounded like he was in his 30's was on the phone and sounded calm, collected, and…dangerous in a certain aspect like Suguou, who had been put in prison a while ago.

"How do you know my name and who are you and what do you want?"

"My my skipping common courtesies are we Kazuto-kun."

"Shut up and answer my questions."

Asuna, who had been listening in the background, quickly grew suspicious, as her boyfriend rarely seemed this serious since Sword Art Online.

"Who are you tal…."

She was cut off when Kazuto put up a finger to her mouth and gave her a reassuring smile, ending all thought to interfere.

"Now to answer your questions. My name is Aleister and I am the General Superintendent of Academy City which I know you have heard of right?"

Kazuto's mind had been suspicious until he heard the name Academy City. A city that fit its name, many prestigious schools were there and to the shock of many people, its' population were 80% comprised of students. During the time Sword Art Online occurred, Academy City's technology companies were furiously working to hack Kayaba Akihiko's servers, but even with technology claimed to be 30 years ahead from the rest of the world they proved fruitless. This once again proved how much of a genius Kayaba Akihiko was in order to beat an **entire** city worth of engineers who were 30 years ahead from the rest of the world. Quickly shaking the facts aside, Kazuto rearranged his mind, what would the leader of Academy City want with me?

"Kazuto-kun, do you now know who you are talking to?"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Now now no need for the formalities now Kazuto-kun."

"Why do you want to talk to me Aleister?"

"Kazuto-kun, what would you say if I could give you back all the abilities and skills you had in Sword Art Online?"

At the same time in Academy city a certain girl was kicking a vending machine for a drink. As she shameless took the drink from the damaged vending machine another girl seem to appear out of thin air behind her.

"Onee-sama, can you please stop kicking the vending machine."

She said as closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Ah! Kuroko perfect timing, have you seen Uiharu or Saten-san? There were suppose to meet me here 10 minutes ago."

As Misaka finished her soda and threw it away in the garbage can, the entire time avoiding the disappointed look Kuroko gave.

"Onee-sama, as a member of Judgement can you please stop vandalizing city property?"

"Sorry, its just I still have this thing against that machine after what it did…."

As Kuroko sighed and was about to lecture Misaka 2 girls, one of them with a flower hair band started sprinting toward them.

"Misaka!"

"Misaka!"

Both girls shouted as they stopped in front of Misaka panting.

"Oh, Uiharu and Saten-san perfect timing, I was going to change our plans bit. Do you all want to visit Haruue as a surprise?"

As both girls were out breath they could only nod and Kuroko went anywhere Misaka went, _anywhere_. All of them began walking to the hospital talking about anything that came to mind. A little while later, 2 blocks from the hospital and after 2 of Kuroko's electrocutions, they saw a site they could not walk away from. 10 or so men were surrounding 2 other girls, who seemed frightened by the men's advances on them. Uiharu and Kuroko quickly pulled out their Judgement armbands and Kuroko walked up them saying in a calm, collected voice,

"I am Shirai Kurko with Judgement would you please refrain from cornering those 2 ladies."

As the men turned there attention to Kuroko one of them sneered,

"Ha, what can 1 girl do to 10 men like us?"

They all began to get in typical boxing position with both hands held up. She could not help, but sigh at there poor attempt to defend themselves. Kuroko quickly teleported behind one of them and kicked him into the wall and using some of her spikes, to pin his clothes to wall making him immobile. The men as she had not expected did not falter, but actually charge at her cursing. As 2 men out of nowhere, in the midst of the chaos, managed to grab her from behind and hold her down as another man proceeded to kick her. As she braced for the kick to connect she could not help, but smell burnt flesh. Opening her eyes slowly she took in the sight before her, all the remaining 9 men were knocked out and badly burnt lying on the ground. As she looked for what did this to the men she noticed the occasional flow of electricity and it became apparent who had down this feat. As she looked in the direction for the girls the men were harassing she saw Uiharu, Saten-san, and Misaka all comforting the 2 girls as the victim girls bowed and gave them there thanks. After the 2 girls left Kuroko took advantage of the situation and leaped into Misaka's arms.

"Onee-sama, thank you for saving me I was soooo scared."

"Well, it all worked out in the end, but it involved me sending thousands of volts of electricity through those guys."

Misaka said as Kuroko began to _cry_ in her arms. Just as Misaka began to hug Kuroko she felt a new demeanor from Kuroko, she was not crying but laughing silently. All of a sudden Kuroko began to lustfully hug Misaka saying,

"The feeling of Onee-sama's body so close to me feels so good!"

"Wait, I didn't say you could…. AH! AH! …. Stop doing that!"

She shouted the last part of the sentence as she electrocuted Kuroko. Uiharu and Saten-san flinched and looked away as they heard Kuroko shouting, as she got shocked.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this series made. Hopeful I can get maybe a chapter a week if school isn't too unforgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Write Reviews and don't be afraid to be critical, I understand my writing has a long way to go. Hope you Enjoy the Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Toaru Majutsu No Index**

* * *

"Kazuto-kun, what would you say if I could give back all the abilities and skills you have in Sword Art Online?"

"…." As Kazuto, dumbstruck trying to find an answer, Aleister continued his speech.

"As you know Kazuto-kun, Academy City is a very advanced place and we have found a way to input all your skills and abilities from the moment Sword Art Online ended. You can actually still level up these skills and obtain even more different skills if you train them. Although fundamentally, it will be much more different than killing monsters, as we have none in the real world."

Kazuto once again was left dumbstruck trying to compute all the new information that flew into his head. Is the ability to input data into physical data even possible? But, Kazuto thought about Academy City and its technology that was 30 years ahead of anywhere else in the world and reconsidered. Something still didn't add up though. Why would the leader of the most technologically advanced city offer something too good to be true? Kazuto couldn't help but feel uneasy as he answered.

"I am ok with it, …but what are the conditions? Surely you have benefit from this in some way Aleister."

"Reasonable deduction, fine I will tell you. I believe that you have the qualities of becoming one of the world's best espers, if not the best."

"esper?"

"Before I continue with my explaination and go into more detail about what you would have to do, Kazuto-kun I need you to agree to my proposal. Well what do you say Kazuto-kun?"

Kazuto gritted his teeth in frustration. Forcing him to make a decision on the spot? Ridiculous, and Aleister didn`t even tell him what an esper was.

"Is that even fair? You are having me join an agreement where I do not even know the consequences and how you benefit."

"Realize that I am offering something of great value and many people would enjoy to have this opportunity, Kazuto-kun. There should be conditions about how much I should explain."

"I, I need some time to think about it…."

"Take all the time you need Kazuto-kun. I will be waiting for your response," Aleister said evenly as the call ended. Kazuto slowly pulled his face away from the phone and stared into the distance. How could ones whole life be flipped upside down in one phone call? Only a few minutes, not much had changed, Asuna still sat next to him, green leaves shook on the trees just like they had before. And yet, so much had changed. A road had been laid out in front of the young boy, a path in which it was his decision alone if he wanted to go down it. It was Asuna, who had been impatiently waiting and listening to the one-sided conversation one the phone who interrupted his thoughts.

"Neh, Kirito-kun what was that phone call about?"

"I got a call from Academy City someth…"

"ACADEMY CITY! T-t-that place has all the universities I have been dreaming to go to since I was a child. As you know I actually got accepted into one of the Universities there and I am leaving after I graduated!"

Kazuto couldn't help but look at the ground a bit sad and shocked about the plans Asuna had never told him about. As Asuna was about to ask what was wrong she realized what she had said.

"Ah that's not what I meant Kirito-Kun. I am not going to leave you just because I am going to Academy you know? We also still have the rest of this year and the next. Just remember Kirito no matter where I go or how far away I am…. I will always love you, Kirito-kun."

As they sat on the bench outside of their high school, Kazuto couldn't help but feel the nostalgia of the words Asuna had said and way her face looked when she said those words. It was if there were back in Aincrad and they hugged each other for the last time in their lives. The same tone, voice, and visage brought back that painful yet surreal memory. As he stared at Asuna his eyes started to become blurred by a thin sheet of water that didn't want to stop no matter how hard he tried. Asuna began to wipe away Kazuto's tears as Kazuto brought Asuna as close to him as possible in a hug, in order to feel the warmth and comfort Asuna's body gave him. As they remained in that position for almost an eternity, not a single word was spoken between the two because all that was needed to be said was already said through their bodies. The only reason they separated was because the bell rang and they quickly hurried off to class with Asuna forcing him to explain the situation to her after school.

* * *

At the same time in Academy city 2 others were making memories with each other, although not in as a romantic way. As Touma just managed to put up his hand to block Misaka's lightning. You could practically see the killing intent glowing around her. '_Damn it, she really is trying to kill me, but as long as I have my right hand I am fine._' As though Misaka had read his mind she created what seem to be a blade out of the iron in the air using her ability to control electromagnetism. She smiled in a menacing way and said,

"Let's see what happens when I cut off that precious hand of yours."

'_ Never mind! I`m screwed! Hand or no hand!'_

Touma promptly squeaked as the blade whizzed over his head and started to actually bend toward him forcing him to dive to the side. He quickly gathered himself and scrambled to run away, but the sword seemed to follow him and extended to reach him.

'_I can reach him! There is no way he can dodge it now!_' thought Misaka as she was about to win against Touma for the first time. But, as her perception slowed down she noticed him turn around and bring his bewitched right hand forward to reach her iron dust sword. As she disregarded the fact and tried to cut through his hand the iron seem to blow away and she couldn't control it for a short period of time. Dumbstruck she look at Touma to only find him holding his right hand out with his left hand supporting it while looking down to the ground.

"Whew! You almost got me back there Biri-Biri"

"Wh-wh-what did I tell you about CALLING ME THAT!"

Misaka shouted as electricity once again began to course through the air toward Touma. As he quickly, and effortlessly blocked the lightning with his right hand, Misaka made a tornado of Iron dust appear around him. '_What is it with these rocks? Rocks? No! These are not rocks, but Iron in the air!_' As Touma thoughts and mind went into an argument of what to do, Misaka took this moment to grab the right hand of her enemy.

"I got you now!"

'He definitely cannot block electricity on contact!' The thought in her head soon turned to confusion as she tried to send electricity through his hand.

"Huh?"

She couldn't help but let that slip through her lips as her electricity failed to pass through the medium known as Touma's right hand. This was the first time her hand ever failed to send her lightning to any person by contact. But, it wasn't as surprising as she thought because he managed to block any electirical attack she had thrown at him.

'_Now its my turn to go on the attack!_' Touma quickly spun around to face Misaka and the only look on her face could be described as defeat. '_If only she could have those innocent looks on her face all the time_' He then brought his arm back in a cocked position and tightened his fist. Misaka put up her right arm to protect her face and looked downwards with tears forming on the edge of her eyes. '_She looks so cute and innocent right now, but she would kill me if she heard that_.' He quickly finished his thoughts with a sigh as he remembered who she truly was.

Misaka always had been a temperamental girl and it seemed that whatever he said to her seemed to always set something off in her head. This always spelled trouble for him because she loved to abuse her ability and he would have to feel the full force of it… again. She had already almost managed to kill him on the bridge after he managed to block her electricity and claim he was a level 0. That was not something he wanted to go through again because not only did he almost get killed, but she managed to knock out the city's power grid because of the enormous lightning strike she created… on the hottest day of the summer.

As he felt her shake a little bit his mind finally returned to reality and realized he held her in this position for almost a full minute now! He then decided to push his luck with a little bit of teasing by leaning forward and whispered into Misaka's ear,

"Do you submit? I don't really like to punch girls, **Biri-Biri**."

"Wh-wh-why you!"

She quickly pushed him away and surrounded herself in electricity and began to gather enough electricity to create a lightning strike, but as she looked up she found her enemy… running away? After being dumbstruck for a moment she chased after him yelling,

"We`re not done yet! Fight me like a real man!"

_' You know what? cute and innocent my ass! This girl is way too violent!'_

"AHHHHHH!"

Touma continued to run away from Misaka into the night as lightning occasionally missed him.

* * *

"Wait. WHAT!"

"I know, I can't believe I was offered something like that."

Kazuto and Asuna were walking in the park at night as he explained to her what Aleister had offered him. At first Asuna seemed interested that Aleister had called him, but the mention that Aleister could return his abilities him in the real world seemed a bit crazy.

"That can't be possible Kirito-kun and you know it! How can someone transfer digital data into physical data and input that into your brain!"

"I don't really believe it myself, but you know that Academy City is 30 years ahead of the rest of the world technologically. You can't believe that it wouldn't have some tricks or two up its sleeve right?"

"Couldn't this just be a prank? Like someone decided to call you and trick you into going somewhere?"

"That can't be possible Asuna and I am pretty sure you know that yourself. How could someone manage to get my number, know my ingame name and real life name, and somehow put their phone number in my contacts?"

"…."

Asuna didn't know how to respond to that and remained quiet as thought about it. She had seen Kirito-kun's phone to know that he wasn't lieing, that somehow the same phone number that had called was added to his contacts mysteriously at the same time the phone call happened. Also the phone number matched to the Academy City area code. There was enough evidence to prove that the idea the leader of Academy City had called, but Asuna just couldn't understand why would Academy City hide such ability from the world. The possibilities are virtually endless if this was made true because you can make the disabled walk again, regrow organs or limbs… or… be able to live forever… Asuna then understood why Academy City as an independent city-state would not announce this. Even if it was in Japan other countries could invade and try to steal the technology and she couldn't fathom the city wanting an invasion to steal that technology, so it was kept under wraps.

The high school boy sighed, he really couldn`t avoid trouble could he. Crazy people liked to trap him in video games and other gamers just loved hunting him down. He kept getting injured way too much for his tastes and Asuna was always finding a way to get herself kidnapped. No, this black haired youth couldn`t catch a break. Now he was getting recruited to go to one of the most technologically advanced citied in the world to be an esper which he still didn`t know what it freaking was. And in doing so it opened up Japan to the possibilities of invasion and war from other countries. Well that was just great. His luck sucked because he pretty much used it all to get Asuna, at least that was what he thought. And by the calculating and worried look on his girlfriend`s face, she knew the dangers of the new technology as well.

"Asuna, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"About what?"

"About the fact why would Academy City offer me this technology that could spark a war over this technology."

"How did you kn-"

"Your facial expression said it all Asuna." Kazuto answered, smiling ever so slightly at Asuna`s startled face, he continued teasingly,"How long do you think I have known you to not know what you are think?"

She couldn't help but smile and hug Kazuto-kun's arm at that comment. But, she rapidly realized this wasn't the time and she then pondered about why would the leader of Academy City offer something like this. As she thought about it there seemed to be no way Aleister or Academy City would benefit from this and when she talked to Kazuto-kun about it he seem to think the same thing.

'I still don't understand why he would do this' Kazuto shouted in his thoughts as he beat his head on a metaphorical wall. Just as he was about continuing to ponder about the topic on hand Asuna poked him.

"Hey Kirito-kun, don't you think its late? Lets go home."

"Sure thing. We can talk about this la…"

The sound of his phone's ringtone broke the sentence and as he and Asuna stared at his pocket her grip on his hand significantly increased. Pulling the phone and staring at the caller ID he couldn't help but mutter,

"Speak of the devil…"

As he opened his phone and put it to his ear, the same voice that talked to him earlier today began to speak,

"Now, Kazuto-kun I know its early to ask, but what do you say to my offer?"

"I…. accept your offer."

"Kirito-kun isn't that reckless!"

Asuna couldn't help but shout as she heard his response.

"You should think more about it Kirito-kun!"

"I have Asuna, now please may I finish my phone call?"

Asuna looked helplessly as her boyfriend/ingame husband/true love was dragged into something unfortunate again.

"Good to hear that Kazuto-kun, I knew you would not turn down a once in a life time offer. Now lets go over the conditions and what you will be doing….."

* * *

Thanks once again for reading and thanks for the review keep them up I want to know if my writing is ok. Also I think this will be weekly updated from this point on, unless I have some free time and can write the next chapter pretty quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews and ideas for my story. Please continue with the reviews, it may help me improve my plot line or some errors in the plot line.

To Encendrel: That is an interesting idea for a ToumaXSaten combination, but that maybe a little bit hard to do, considering I am not that good with romance writing yet. But, the idea will always be in the back of my head thanks...

To Piomon125: Yes, you did interpret that part correctly although it how its going to happen has not really been planned as yet….

Well aside from answering those comments/ suggestions let get to the story. I hope you enjoy my latest installment of The Revival of the Blackswordsman.

* * *

As the view of the beautiful Academy City flashed by Kazuto's bus window he couldn't help but sigh.' Why is everyone going crazy about me going to Academy City to study? Its not really that big of a deal…"

**2 Days Earlier**

"Hmm, the great almighty Kirito gets summoned to Academy City to study for the rest of high school eh?"

Rika began to smirk in that mischievous way that she always does when she teases you. She than began to speak in a very sarcastic tone,

"What has the almighty Kirito done that is worthy of getting summoned by the equivalent of the president of Japan to Academy City aside from clearing SAO, saving Asuna from ALO, and releasing the Seed? Those events are obviously not worthy enough for Kazuto to get summoned to such a great school in Academy City."

"Shut it Rika. I still can't accept that I was allowed to enter Academy City much less one of their better high schools after what happened to my education after SAO."

"Just accept it Kazuto, you are being given such a good opportunity, don't act like you haven't done things that would get you noticed by people and the government."

Kazuto sighed and lowered his head on the table, knowing that Rika doesn't know that he actually going to be given back his abilities from SAO she couldn't understand the gravity of his situation. He was at the Dicey Café with all his friends talking about Asuna and him going to Academy City to finish their education. Obviously at first Rika, Keiko, Agil, and Klein were against Asuna and him leaving them to 'die', but once all the benefits were explained and some of the cons, aside from the fact that he was going to get his abilities back they reluctantly agreed it was the best choice.

"I-I-I am going to miss you man!"

Klein pulled Kazuto into a hug and started to bawl and cry like a baby. Kazuto had to literally pray Klein off him and stop him from crying any more.

"Klein, you have to realize I am going to visit during the holidays and if we get any breaks. Also we still have VR to meet up aside from real life and besides I am not going to leave you and everyone forever."

"Yeah, b-b-but I still going to miss you!"

Kazuto, fending off a crying Klein with both arms began to speak,

"Klein we actually barely see each other outside of VR, don't act like we go to the same school or something like that."

"D-d-don't leave me be… oofff!"

Kazuto was fed up enough with Kleins babbling so similar to the 74th floor before he soloed The Gleam Eyes, he punched Klein in the stomach and Klein was sent reeling back to the ground and started to groan. Keiko, Rika, and Asuna who were watching couldn't help, but laugh like crazy until their stomachs hurt. In their fit of laughter they failed to notice Kazuto picking up a phone call. Rika tried to speak to Asuna,

"Did you see the hahaha look on Kazuto's haha face when Klein was hugging him haha? That was hilarious!"

"Kirito-kun just had to haha follow it haha up with a punch to stomach hahaha!"

The two girls continued to roll on their stomachs laughing until Kazuto made a very loud ahem. As they stopped laughing and wiped away the tears they noticed how the atmosphere had been very serious for a while now, even Keiko had stopped laughing a while ago. Wondering what was wrong, Asuna asked,

"Kirito-kun whats wrong? We were just laughing a second ago, what happened?"

"Asuna I just got a call from Academy City. They said that your papers submitted have some errors and you can't enter Academy City with me."

Asuna immediately grew terrified at the thought of Kirito-kun leaving her and began stare Kazuto with wide eyes and tears forming at the edge of them. No one there could tolerate her looking like she was depressed and about to cry. So everyone soon jumped into action with Klein and Agil working to find out how to get a copy of the forms needed to enter Academy City and Keiko and Rika helping Asuna find the problem with her form. This left Kazuto with the most tedious job, talking with the custom officers to explain the situation of Asuna's invalid forms. As Kazuto left to customs office he couldn't help, but feel like someone had purposely stopped her form from going through the system.

**Present**

That had happened 2 days ago and looking back to earlier today when everyone had come to see him off he couldn't help, but feel guilty leaving Asuna behind. Especially since at the bus stop when everyone else had left Asuna cried in his arms and begged him not to leave her behind.

**8 Hours Earlier**

"Please don't leave me!"

She was trying her best to talk between her sobs and tears. He couldn't take such a sad sight of Asuna crying because he was leaving her alone again. The word 'again' resonated in his head, 'Why do I have to leave her behind! Damn it! Why can't they accept the forms quickly!' Asuna saw the conflicting emotions in Kazuto's contort face.

"Kirito-kun, don't worry about me. You are getting this once in a lifetime chance. So don't waste it you baka. Please wait for me."

"Even if I have to wait an eternity Asuna."

She blushed at his cheesey, but effective quote and tried to reply to Kirito only to have the tears running down her cheek wipped away by his warm and gentle touch.

"So Asuna catch up to me as soon as possible! I will be waiting for you in Academy City."

Finally after that the bus for airport arrived and Kazuto released his hug from Asuna only to find that there were not alone anymore. About halfway through, people of all ages started to arrive and they all starred at the couple with the girl in the guy's arm crying. The older individuals smiled at the sight, while some of the younger individuals mentally bore holes in the boy for having such a cute girl in his arms. But, even with all these individuals his only focus was on the person in front of him, Asuna. After bidding farewell, he in one final movement kissed Asuna on the cheek and boarded the bus and stared at the disappearing figure of Asuna as the bus went to the airport.

**Present**

'_Damn it, security here took so long to check me. I know you need some precautions, but that is so much overkill!_' He had reached the airport after ten minutes on the bus and went to the terminal to go board the plane for Academy City only to be confronted with jammed pack security check. To his surprise it only took 45 minutes to pass through and the flight was a little over 3 hours. But, to his dismay Academy's city's security checkpoint made the one in Tokyo look like a doorway. After, about a good 4 hours of security checks like fingerprints, DNA tests, urine samples… He had finally got out of the 23 District to only jump on bus to leave.

'_Seriously this place looks so dangerous place for any plane to plane to land._' I noticed how most of the District appeared to be either tarmac or tall towers to support rockets for take off. '_Like seriously! Who puts launch pads next to an international and military airport!_' Then to my surprise I heard a siren ring and as I looked out side a rocket seem to launching and to surprise me even more it was actually almost sounded like a room volume voice even though the bus was a mere half a mile away. '_Wow, this place really lives up to its name because here we are in a bus half a mile away from a rocket launching and I am not deaf yet._' The sound of a ring quickly filled the cabin of the bus signifying an automated monotone announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we here at Academy City would like to welcome you if this is your first time here. We would also like to welcome back those who are returning. We hope you enjoy your stay if you visiting for the first time and we would like to announce the stop order. We are stopping at these districts in order District 18, 22, and our final stop is District 7. Thank you for listening!"

I quickly lost interest after hearing our stops because all that captured my attention were the row after row of what appeared to be Security Robots, at least that was what Aleister had explained to me. My sweat began to drop as I saw just how long the line of robots were '_Seriously when Aleister told me there were millions of these things I thought he was exaggerating! Seriously what am I going to see next? A girl appearing out of thin?_' In my peripheral vision I saw a girl with two pigtails appear out of thin air only to disappear. 'Um I don't think that was something you see everyday. **IS SOMEONE READING MY MIND**!'

"Hey, are you ok?"

I looked over the kid sitting next to me and realized I had the most dumbfounded look on my face and was basically pulling my hair off my head.

"Yeah, just trying to take in everything. Ha Ha"

I laughed a little nervously to avoid his stare. Than for some reason I don't know why, but the kid just look away as if I was some weirdo and pulled out some sort of phone which I thought was just a piece of glass at first. 'I can't take all this new info and crazy things I am seeing! SAO gods just let me just close my eyes.' I quickly fell into a sleep filled with weird things I thought I would see after I reached the 7th District, where I was going to go to school.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Hopefully next time I will come out with a huge chapter! Well see you all next week.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting

I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of my story The Revival of the Blackswordsman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or To aur Majutsu no Index**

* * *

'_This is so stupid! I have been wondering around here for hours because the directions on the map are so vague._' I continued to walk down the street of the 7th district as the sun began to set, complaining about finding a certain High School's boys dormitory until I heard the weird sound of cans hitting the ground followed by a shout. As I looked toward the sound, I saw a boy that looked like was around my age and had unreasonably spiky black hair, face planted in the ground with cans rolling around him. I don't know what made me do this, but I ended up laughing and staring at the boy. After, I regained my composure I walked up to the poor boy and asked,

"Hey, are you ok?"

Bending down to pick up a can I ended up slipping a conveniently placed tennis ball and ended up falling on top of the poor boy.

"Such misfortune!" He shouted as I tried to get off him.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to fall on you! I just tripped on the tennis ball." I pointed to the tennis ball that had rolled away from my feet.

"Thats ok, but don't you think we are in a bit of a compromising position?"

I looked at how we were on top of each other and I quickly tried to get up. I was on top of him with my crouch in his face and vice-verse. Lets also just say that the people walking by were either whispering to each other or trying to find an alley to walk around to avoid us.

"Sorry! Here let me help you with your cans of soda? I ended the question with a slow pace as I saw what looked like around 30 cans of different kind of soda.

"Heh heh I am not really going to drink all this soda you know."

He gathered that much from the astonished look on my face.

As we began to pick up the sodas and put them back his bag, a girl that looked like was in middle school approached us and asked in a very emotionless voice,

"Kamijou, do you need help sure carrying those cans? Says Misaka as she proceeds to help."

'_Her voice, it almost sounds like the AI's from SAO's and ALO's default menus. Also, whats with those goggles on her head?_'

"Misaka? No you are Misaka's Imouto right?"

"Correct, says Misaka."

"Hey, Kamijou-san … what's with her way of talking?"

"I don't actually know either, but now that you know who I am, what about you?

"Ah, sorry for the late introduction," I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck with my right arm, "My name is Kirigaya Kazuto and what is your full name?"

"Oh yeah, my full name Kamijou Touma."

All three of us proceeded to Kamijou's house or apartment should I say, as I had grown up in a house I wasn't really use to the idea of an apartment yet. When we reached his apartment I realized how late it was and asked him,

"Um, Kamijou-san can you tell me where a Certain High School's dormitory is? It is getting pretty late and I need to find the place."

"Well, lucky you, Kirigaya-san. We are standing right in front of the boys dormitory for a Certain High School." Touma said while smiling. "You must be the new kid I heard that was moving here from the outside."

"Yeah, I never really expected it to be this… bland. I thought all the schools here were really prestigious…"

"Well, even though the high school is based in Academy City, it doesn't mean that it is really rich because it is prestigious and has amazing facilities. Essentially A Certain High School has the same normal facilities as a high school out of here. But, we do have a lot advanced courses, not that I have actually attended any." Touma added the last part of his explanation in whisper.

"I need to go now, says Misaka as she hands the rest of the cans to Kirigaya-san."

I reluctantly took the cans because now I was holding almost 10 cans in one hand and pulling my luggage in another. As the mysterious girl named Misaka left I had a strange feeling that won't be the last time I saw her. Touma poked me and said,

"I am going to go up the elevator and you better go to the administrator's office on the other side of the building."

"Sure, it was nice meeting you and I hope I see you when school starts unless you are doing the supplementary summer courses…"

"Actually every summer I have to take that course…" Touma said that with a sigh and I swear I could feel the sweat go down the back of my head.

"Well then see you are school tomorrow."

As we both went our respective ways, after I handed him all of my cans, in which I immediately went to the office to get my keys for my apartment. After, a rather short discussion on the rules and procedures of the dormitory with the woman in charge I heard a familiar voice shout,

"Such misfortune!"

After feeling more sweat going down the back of my head I climbed up the stairs to only hear someone banging on the inside of the elevator door shouting,

"Is there anyone? Please, I am stuck in the elevator!"

"Huh? Is that you Kamijou-san?"

"Ah! Kirigaya-san perfect! Do you think you can press the button on the outside of the elevator to go up?"

"Sure." As I pressed the button I heard a lurching sound and the doors up open to reveal a tired Kamijou.

"Are you ok Kamijou-san? How long have you been in there?"

"Ever since you left. So for maybe 30 minutes and the emergency button was disabled for some reason..."

'_Just what is it with this guy and his horrible luck. He is the complete opposite of me in terms of being lucky at anything._' As we both headed down the hallway toward our rooms, we were both too tired to talk after a long time. After I opened my door to my new room, which was next to his room, he gave me a wave and closed his door. I quickly rushed to the bed and fell on it not even bothering to unpack and began to fall asleep not before hearing a loud chomping sound and hearing the signature phrase of the strange boy, "Such misfortune!"

* * *

**In a Certain Windowless Building**

"Hm, Kazuto-kun still has to grasp all the basic concept of an esper before he can even activate his power."

Aleister couldn't help, but groan at the fact that he had left out the most important factor of becoming an esper, having a personal reality and actually understanding the basics of it.

"Yes, Aleister I believe you left that factor out." His secretary replied with a slit smirk.

"Or had I really left that factor out?" He thought out loud and his own smile began to appear on his face.

"How did you not leave it out, Aleister, you said it yourself, he needs to master his own personal reality before he can even use his own power."

"Ah, but you forgot he was in his own 'personal' reality for 2 straight years and still continues to go into right now."

"You can't mean he is… a Sword Art Online survivor… and he also still continues to play VR games?"

"Indeed and I think games will give him the ability he needs to use his abilities. Now all he needs is the basics and he will learn from there. He is actually a very talented programmer and learns at a surprising rate. I expect great things out of that boy. Now on to more pressing issues…"

* * *

**The Next Day at Certain High School**

'_Kazuto, note to self I think Kamijou-san's bad luck is rubbing off on him._' Kazuto had ended up waking up 10 minutes later than he should because his alarm had not gone off and he almost pushing both Kamijou and himself down the stairwell by accident. At school he got lost and got to teacher's room 15 minutes after classes were suppose to start only to find an elementary school student. Kazuto bend down to her and said in a very patronizing tone while smiling,

"Do you now where I can find Komoe-sensei?"

"Hai, you are looking her right now." Komoe-sensei maintained a genuine smile, as she was use to being looked down upon by everyone older than her and who didn't know her.

"So you are the famous Komoe-sensei that Kamijou was telling me about."

"Oh, what did you tell you about me?"

"He said that you were a short, elementary school looking teacher and that everyone adores you and you are a very caring teacher."

Komoe-sensei look very frustrated at the first comment but calmed down after he finished the sentence.

"Aside from that I assume you are the new transfer student that is suppose to join us in the fall. If I am reading this right… Kirigaya Kazto? Did I say that right?"

"Well it is actually pronounced Kazuto with a 'u' in the name."

"Ok, Kirigaya-kun let me lead you to class as we already very late."

"I am sorry for being late." I tried my best to bow, but Komoe-sensei had already past me and was walking down the hallway to class. As I ran to catch up to her I thought, '_Oh this year is definitely going to be an interesting year._'

Standing outstand class waiting I stared out the window like I always do thinking about Asuna and wondering when I could her voice again. Smiling at the thought of Asuna I wondered how everyone else was doing. '_Agil, Klein, Rika, Keiko, and Suguha I hope you guys are doing ok and enjoying your summer without me._' Just as I was about to go into a deeper state of thought I heard Komoe-sensei say, "Come in."

When I walked into the classroom I immediately felt uncomfortable because I was always a lone wolf kind of person isolating myself from the world and never liked to be the center of attention. Another reason was because as I walked in I saw all the girls, except one, look at me as if I was the hottest guy they have ever seen and the guys glaring daggers at me aside from Kamijou, who was staring out the window. '_At least some people understand how staring out the window is calming and peaceful._'

"Um, my name is Kirigaya Kazuto I will be joining you guys in your class in the fall, but for now I decided to join the summer course to get know some people and learn some new things. I hope you all treat me well."

As the girls seem to take this well and started to whispered to one another looking at my occasionally and the guys seem to do the same things except every time they looked at me daggers were being throw my way. I once again for the 3rd time in 2 days I could feel the sweat tripping down the back of my head. The only person once again who did follow the trend was once again Kamijou who now was sleeping.

"Um, Kirigaya-kun can you sit next to Kamijou in the back."

As I walked back I heard the boys whispering,

"Are you kidding we are going to have two people now taking all the girls."

"If those two teamed up they could get any girl in Academy City to fall for them."

"Why did we have to get a effeminate looking boy in our class! We already have the legendary girl snatcher, Kamijou!"

'_Was I really drawing that much affection from the girls?_' As I looked toward the girls in order to gain confirmation that was not the case I was totally betrayed. When I looked toward the girls some fainted while others blushed and the same thing happened when Kamijou looked their way as well although it was much more mild with only girls blushing because they were use to him being in the class. Although there was one girl that seemed to stand out as she was able to look indifferently at me and Kamijou. She had lets just say... large assets... and she gave off an aura of superiorness and almost strength... almost.

"I can't believe I am in the same class with you, Kamijou-san."

"Same here and drop the 'san' its abit weird, Kirigaya."

As we bumped fists I think we set off what appeared to be a nuclear Armageddon as the girls appeared to be fantasizing about only god knows what with nose bleeds and the boys staring at us with the power of 50 floor bosses. Then a boy with a tropical shirt and sunglasses asked,

"Kami-yan, don't tell me you finally going to give up all the girls to be with that boy."

We both shouted at him,

"No, that is not going to happen!"

"That definitely would help balance out Kamijou's ability to get almost every single girl to like him." A boy with blue hair added.

"Tsuchimikado and Aogami if you think thats true than let me break that illusion of yours!" Touma shouted at the top of his lungs drawing the attention of everyone in the classroom. Touma ran at the two boys and had his right arm drawn back for a punch. My instincts took over as I quickly moved, grabbing his right arm that was in a punch and using that force to flip him over making him land his back with a thud. Everyone in the room gasped, as they never expected the effeminate boy to be able to perform such a move.

"Kamijou can we not try to kill someone even if they make an offensive comment towards you. Geez! Here let me help you up."

As I took both his hands and pulled him up I thought that everyone would stop giving me those looks of affection or hate because of my show of strength, but I don't know if it was my good luck or his bad luck but everyone gave us even more of those looks. The girls were making comments about how I was the older one that made sure the younger one was in line and some comments about… some more adult stuff. Komoe-sensei, who had tried to regain control of the class for the last ten minutes had finally given up and was just waiting on the podium for everyone to get under control again. The boys once again were starring at us, but with the power of all the Aincrad floor bosses. As I sighed and sweated a little bit more, I heard Kamijou, who was standing up rubbing his back say his famous phrase,

"**SUCH MISFORTUNE!**"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my story. I am sorry for being late by a week I had some vacation time so I kinda was enjoying it a bit too much and forgot to post. Well aside from that I hope I get some more reviews and look forward to next week when I am definitely posting another one!


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth

I hope you all enjoy my latest installment of The Revival of The Blackswordsman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Toaru Majutsu No Index**

* * *

"Now today in class we are going to go over the idea of AIM fields and personal reality."

Komoe-sensei began to explain to the groan of the entire class because they had already gone over this last school year, but thanks to a certain unlucky boy, who did not understand this at all last year they had to go over it again. '_That's a relief I thought I was going to have to learn this myself._'

"Um, Komoe-sensei what is an AIM field and personal reality?"

"Ah, that's right Kirigaya-san you just moved to Academy City. Here let me explain briefly, as an esper you have to create your powers by believing in it and alternately creating your own world that you can control powers. The stronger the illusion of your ability the stronger your abilities will be and calculations for your powers are done by your personal reality so without them your powers won't work. For example, if you believe that the power of abilities will increase if you distort reality enough your power will increase. That is the idea of personal reality. Now mov…"

"Wait, to reiterate what you said. You said that its almost like believing you have the power to use your powers and if you believe or distort the world enough you can make those thoughts become real and turn into your real power? Did I get that right?"

"Your school application form did not joke when it said you really are a computer when it comes to analyzing information and yes, that is correct. Now moving on to..."

As the day quickly pasted by I seemed to understand all the basics of an esper faster than anyone in class expected, as I was able to explain to Kamijou, someone who had a hard time comprehending long complicated explanations, the basics of an esper's power. Most of the material in reality was something that was quite simple in concept, but the explanation behind it was what made it so hard to understand. I sighed as I tried to leave because Komoe-sensei, who was impressed by ability to understand everything, enthusiastically said,

"Kirigaya-san, I understand you are still new here, but can you possibly help Kamijou-san with these topics? He has always been slow in the area of esper development… and I believe that he can also show you around Academy City, so it is a win-win situation for the both of you." Komoe-sensei added with a smile.

"Sure, thing Komoe-sensei, I live next door to him now in the dormitory so I don't mind."

"Thank you so much! I sometimes worry that boy will always the lowest level 0 in Academy City." Komoe-sensei said walking out of the room.

"Lowest… Level… 0…" I said nonchalantly. 'Well that may explain why he has an unreasonable highly unusual level of being unlucky and misfortunate because his personal reality might just be bad luck…'

As I turned to look at him, I saw him trip into the same girl who looked at us indifferent and the girl responded… to say the least… violently. His face had been punched 3 times, hard and he was then, to add insult to injury, kicked in-between the legs. As he fell to ground in pain the sweat once again tripped down the back of may head as I thought,

'_I don't think that is the case… I don't think that his personal reality, which can't be chosen, is bad luck… it is **EXTREME** bad luck._'

Just then my luck also ran out as I received a phone call from someone I was familiar with in a bad way.

"Kazuto-kun, I believe it is time we move forward with getting you your abilities. Go to the facility that we talked about previously."

"Aleister, I want to know how will this affect my ability to control my personal reality? Don't I just have to imagine my power in order to use it?"

"Well in theory yes, but we need to alter your mind in order for you to create your personal reality. But, the problem is that your personal reality is hidden in your mind, which is why not everyone can be an esper. The program we are putting you in is called the Power Curriculum Program, don't worry every esper has to go through this in order to gain their powers, although your one will be slightly different. You will understand after you go through the procedure."

"Uhhh, what other choice do I have…"

"Well, Kazuto-kun I will talk to you after your procedure."

The phone call abruptly ended and Kazuto couldn't help but, groan at the fact that he was going to have to use up his weekend to do the procedure. He then began the long confusing journey of getting to the facility, not helping that he was unfamiliar with the bus routes.

* * *

"Well the program you are going to go through here is going to totally different from anyone else's power curriculum program. Your program will only consist of drugs, and staying in a test tube the entire time." Said a lady by the name of Kusakabe Yumi, a woman who had brown hair in a ponytail, a black headband, and a rather serious aura surrounding her.

"Um… did you say I was going to be put in test tube and be drugged? Are you sure this is safe compared to the other tests that other people do…" I replied nervously.

She did not seemed phased by my comment at all as she replied,

"Just to let you know for most people the Power Curriculum program actually have to go through the same thing as you except there are a lot more physical exercises, lectures, tests, hypnosis, and more. You are barely going to scratch the amount of things in the power curriculum that a normal esper has to go through, so stop being worried about these little things."

"You don't have to worry at all, both of us are going to take good care of you while we modify your brain to unlock your powers." Said Kanmi Eiga smiling, who was another scientist who was going to operate on me.

'_What have I gotten myself into. I am going to be drugged and put into a tube for 2 days, not exactly how I pictured getting my powers back. __But, I will do anything for my power… _Wait… did she say that they also normally use hypnosis...' I headed to the bathroom with a bit hesitation as it will be the last time I will open my eyes for a while. I quickly changed into a hospital gown and returned to find an open test tube and an arrangement of, to say the least, 50 different pills.

"Um, don't tell me I have to swallow all those pills." I said as I stepped into the test tube. The tasks of swallowing 50 different pills seemed daunting.

"Don't worry we are going to unconsciously give them to you. Now here you going to have stab youself with an auto injector, it might hurt at first but don't worry its only anesthesia." She said once again smiling. I was starting to feel uneasy at such a smile, how could anyone remain so cheerful at the notion of stabbing yourself with an auto injector?

"Ok..." I said uncertainly. Before I lost my nerve I took a deep breath and stated," Well, here goes nothing." '_Well, at least this won't hurt as much as getting stabbed by Heathcliff... good to know..._'

As I stabbed myself with the auto-injector I immediately felt a sharp pain, like a burning fire flowing coursing my veins. Thankfully that was soon replaced with numbness not even a second later. My eyes strained to stay open as I stared at the shadow of the two scientists who were taking care of me. My body was barely supporting itself as I lost consciousness, thinking about Asuna, my love, and everyone else back home. '_That reminds me. I have to jump back onto ALO when I get back…_'

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"Kirigaya-kun… Kirigaya-kun… Kirigaya-kun can you hear me?"

The voice was muffled and distorted, like someone speaking through bad connection on a telephone or a thick wall.

'What's that sound_…_' I thought as my body shuttered a little bit.

"Wake up, your procedure is done…"

'_What procedure? Wasn't I just taking a nap?_'

"Give him more time to recover from the anesthesia." said another voice, as I was too sleepy to tell who.

I slowly pried open my eyes to find myself in a bed next to the two female scientists who were now running diagnostic checks on me.

"Ok BPM looks fine, so does his blood pressure, and his brain functions are increasing as excepted." Yumi said to her assistant, Eiga.

"Huh, where am I?" I slowly said trying to think.

"Ah you are awake from your program how do you feel?" Eiga said looking up from her charts.

I briefly contemplated the question, realizing that I felt much stronger and more agile. Like before there was always weights tied around me and now they were gone.

'So this is what it's like to be an esper' With no reluctancy I answered confidently, "I feel surprisingly light and strong. That's really amazing."

With a gentle smile at my bewilderment at this new power the scientist replyed, "Well that is excepted, as we have successful managed to convert your body into your SAO character in terms of stats and abilities."

I managed to quickly sit up in the bed to their surprise and proceeded to do basic movements like moving my fingers, arms, legs, and head.

'_Quick and precise movements, and they are fast just like my movements in SAO. God, this amount of strength I feel right now in my body feels unnatural. I am going to assume that I can still activate skills from SAO in the same way._'

"Be careful getting out of bed. You still might have some of the drowsiness left in your system." Yumi said to quickly before returning to the test results.

As I got off the bed and began to walk a little bit I felt light and extremely agile. My body felt the exact same way as in SAO, but now that we were in the real world it felt surreal and unrealistic. Then I performed my customary finger movements to open the options screen out of habit and to my surprise I saw my old main menu screen that I had used for 2 years, although 'Options' were grayed out. I was truly astonished that Academy City had managed to actually create data into something real. Another thing was that they were somehow able to make the main menu screen appear in front of me.

'_Damn, this is just unbelievable that they were even able to replicate the main menu screen to appear in front of me._'

"I take it that you have seen the options screen." Eiga said with a smirk as she looked at me like I was someone who was shocked to see a dead friend alive and well.

"Yeah this… this… is just astonishing! How did you manage to make it appear in front of me?"

"We didn't do that. Your personal reality created it, also note that although you can see your inventory, you cannot summon any of the items in there into the real world." Yumi replied.

"Ah, but don't worry we were able to replicate the items that had been used the most as there was the most data on them." Eiga said while turning to a table.

The scene before me made me want to faint and cry tears of joy. There before me was my precious Blackwyrm Coat, in SAO I would never go anywhere without my favorite trench coat. Also, my legendary Elucidator laid there on a cloth and had the same shine to it. The other items were a few healing crystals, my sheath, a few antidote crystals, a few teleport crystals, my old black attire, which I wore under my Blackwrym Coat, and maybe a stack worth of throwing picks. But, sadly my Dark Repulser was nowhere to be found.

"Um, just wondering was there any data on a second sword called the Dark Repulser?"

"Yes there was and it is being produced right now the problem is that data is a bit corrupted so we are having a bit of a hard time replicating it." Eiga replied a bit sadly.

"Also, we couldn't recreate many of the other items you had in there like shields, mob drops, and a rapier. I am afraid that none of the other items were used enough to have data or were either corrupted too badly when SAO was deleted. But, still all the items we have out here can be moved in and out of your inventory like the game." Yumi added on.

"Don't worry, this stuff is all I need." I said although I noted the fact that the data for Asuna's rapier was still around.

"Also to let you know there is a system scan that is happening tomorrow. You better rest up. Oh, and before I forget since the high school you go to is a bit under budgeted they do not have the necessary means to measure your ability so you are going to Tokiwadai Middle School for the system scan."

"What is a system scan?"

"A system scan is a test that determines the level of an esper. Level 0 being the weakest and level 5 being the strongest."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Hopefully I can actually use some of my abilities tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Don't recklessly use your abilities on the street, that is how you get in trouble with Anti-skill and Judgement."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." I said gratefully.

"Bye, Kirigaya-kun and may we meet again." Said Yumi.

"Come back for calibrations and updates!" Said Eiga with a wave.

After, making all the items on the table disappear into my inventory I headed toward my dorm to get a good night sleep and mentally prepare myself for the test.

* * *

'_Why me a boy being sent to one of the most prestigious girl middle schools for a system scan?_'

I couldn't help, but feel that A Certain High School pales in comparison to Tokiwadai Middle School. Tokiwadai looked like any other private school except for the fact that it was in a town known as the School Garden that had 4 other prestigious girl schools and only girls belonging to each of the 5 schools were in the School Garden. Also all the buildings looked new and well maintained compared to my new high schools facilities.

'_I can see why they sent me here. This place must have at least a government worth of funding to make such a place._'

As I made my way to the entrance of the School Garden in my Certain High School uniform I couldn't stop the stares that came from every girl that was in the area who belonged to each of the 5 school or not as I approached the entrance. I couldn't really blame them because when do you see a boy entering the School garden a place only girls were allowed.

"Um, how my I help you sir?" The security guard looked confused just like all the other students passing by as I approached the security checkpoint.

"I came here for the system scan in Tokiwadai Middle School."

"Are you sure you are not mistaken because Tokiwadai is only a g…"

"Yes, I know it's only a girls school. My name Is Kirigaya Kazuto."

When the lady looked up my name she looked surprised as she said,

"You are cleared to go in. Just follow the flow of Tokiwadai students and you will find the school." She also handed me an ID, which I made sure to hold on to if I wanted to make it out in one piece. That was because they are many high level espers in the School Garden and Tokiwadai Middle School that won't hesitate to hurt me if I don't have an ID.

'_Is she purposely trying to be vague so I don't reach the school? Follow the flow of Tokiwadai students? Like I know what there uniforms look like_'

"Thank you." I mumbled.

As I entered the school garden I seemed to have managed to attract the attention of every single girl in the area. Some of the girls were pointing and staring at me while whispering to their friends, while others simply blushed and looked away. Although, what seemed to have managed to have attracted their attention to me was to say the least, questionable. I wasn't wearing any of the school uniforms that was in the school garden, so that was the reason that some looked at me weird. But, I believe the majority of girls were arguing if I was boy or a girl because of my effeminate face and my body showed no signs of muscles or fat, but the issue was the chest area... It was really quite annoying the way they goggled at me like some rare species of an exotic animal. You would think I would get used to people being indecisive about my gender but it was hard to ignore the intent stares and whispers that followed me everywhere.

As I approached the map of the School Garden all the girls made what seemed like sphere of 'no approach' around me. Some girls obviously seemed like they wanted to approach me and talk to me based on their blushing face as they looked at me, while others were keeping their distance judging me. When I began to take a close look of the map I noticed the map did not have any of the schools in the School Garden map marked.

'_How are new students suppose to find their new school if its not even marked on the map.' I thought with a sigh. 'Well, it looks like I have to break the silence, even if I don't want to…_'

"Um…" As I turned around to speak the girls surrounding the map and me. I couldn't help, but almost lose my composure because their direct attention was focused on me.

"Do any of you know where I can find Tokiwadai Middle School? I was told to come here for a system scan."

A brief moment of silence engulfed the area. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, '_did I say something wrong? Did I offend them?_' To add to my nervousness they all looked at me blankly, not comprehending; before all their eyes widened and they all shouted in perfect unison,

"**WHAT!?**"

* * *

At the same time across the School Garden at Tokiwadai Middle School a certain girl with shorts under her skirt and a very spontaneous attitude couldn't help, but look in the direction of the shout, along with every other person within a fifty mile radius.

"What was that? Uh, well I can worry about that later… now I have that stupid system scan." She said, directing her attention to the more pressing task at hand as she walked across the track field toward the pool.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story so far! I can't express how thankful for all the support! Write reviews and critisms, I am still not a good writer and I still have a lot to improve. Well, next week again I will have another chapter for you guys (hopefully) on Weds!

From,

Taael


End file.
